Grand President
the Grand President of the Guardian Faction, and unlike the Tsar Admiral of the Blood Hunters or the Vizier Minister of the Purifiers, The Grand President is elusive and very few has ever seen the Grand President, much less talk. The only times he seems to talk is when he's around with high-ranking members. Exceptions are when he wishes to recognize someone's abilities or when he's with the Guardian Crew. The one time he mocked and joked, the entire facility present stopped and literally gasped. He is a rather intelligent person, sometimes showing up in the engineering hangar and fixing problems in a few seconds; same problems that took the best engineers several months to do. It is unknown why he doesn't simply do everything himself as he is the record-breaker for literally hundreds of records. Overview History The history in the Grand President's file states that he was once a country boy. His parents apparently died to the Norozu, although it is not known how he himself survived. While in school, it was noted that while 8 years old, he was solving questions and history of the University level and detail. His physical attribute is not weak either, as he easily won the Martial Arts international tournament at the age of 6, before the Norozu came. It is unknown how he ran for President, but he made the votes by a landslide. It is not known how old he is, but only that he is apparently the greatest leader in recent history. Appearance He is mostly seen in an ornate suit/tuxedo but can sometimes be seen in casual dress wear such as a more normal tuxedo. His face has no real description since he almost never takes off his mask. He has a fairly muscular build and is broad-chested. He walks around with a cane, although he doesn't actually need it. He also has a complex pocket watch made up of gold and platinum that tells time in a roundabout way. Abilities/Features * Mask: 'When working in public, he always has a Knightly mask on, never showing his face. At first it seemed to be intimidating, but has since turned into a sign of hope. Literally nobody has seen his real face. * '''Precognition: '''The President seems to have Precognition, as even with complete masterful stealth and no detectors ever going off, the President somehow was able to anticipate The Hallowed Enchantress, even with her supernatural abilities, was going to try and find their recently acquired artifact. * '''Combat Prowess: '''Despite his somewhat passive nature, The Grand President is extremely capable in combat. During training, he single handedly took down the entire main Guardian crew, including the "Master" Arcke all at the same time in order to simply prove the point that there will always be someone stronger. It was only until Mebius temporarily took control of Ariko's body to test the President, and seemed to be on equal grounds. However it is commented that both Mebius and President seemed to be holding back against eachother. **'Swordsmanship: 'The President is impossibly powerful in the art of Swordsmanship. During a battle with The Hallowed Enchantress, he was more than capable of fighting her even with her extremely superior sword with nothing more than a fork and butterknife. At first he seemed to have the advantage, literally toying with her. But it is later said that The Enchantress was holding back and could've overwhelmed him quickly if she wanted to. It is unknown how he would fair if he had an actual sword. * '''Prodigious Master Genius Level Intelligence: '''He apparently excels in all area of intelligence, going from psychology all the way to Quantum Physics. He has complete grasps on Quantum physics and solves questions that would take a specialized professor hours to do one, all in his head. He is able to literally map out the entire human brain, synapses and all in his mind and perform brain surgery just like that. He is cleared to do any medical surgery, and was the one who helped make Delta Drives. He is said to only be slightly lesser than Hikari in every field, as he stopped showing up in the science and engineering divisions once Hikari started helping out. **'Tactical Genius: While not his forte, he is almost perfect in this field. With his extremely powerful mind, he is able to map out landscapes and opponents, exact coordinates and all, to form a powerful strategy. *'Weaponry:' The Grand President is a master of weaponry, inventing many himself. **'Cane:' During combat, the Grand President is capable of flicking on his cane; causing the seemingly solid and smooth cane to separate into pieces that are connected to the interior, with the opening revealing a glowing blue/green circuitry interior. The cane in this state is somewhat longer and a little wider. The Cane in this state is formally called by the Grand President as his main weapon and seems to act like a force field emitter as well as a force generator. ***'Barrier Creation:' The Cane is capable of creating force fields with varying styles such as a full circle, walls, semi circle, and an automatic defense system that creates mini fields to defend the user's blind spots. There is a natural barrier around the cane when used as a melee weapon. The barriers are green in colour. ***'Force Generation:' The Cane is able to generate force and manipulate it, allowing things like flight, creating shockwaves and enhancing the strikes of the cane. **'Arc Caster:' A self-designed pistol, it fires plasma at relativistic speeds which causes major damage to most things hit by this weapon. Only used very rarely. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan characters Category:Humans